Outbreak
by Kid Miroku
Summary: Rebecca Chambers, now a former officer of STARS has now retired. But what she sees will make here remember of the old days of the train case of Resident Evil Zer0
1. Outbreak At Rebecca's

Hello, this is Kid Miroku putting you up with somemore horrific fun. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Outbreak At Rebecca's House

Former offecer Rebecca Chambers yawned. It had been a year scence she had retired from S.T.A.R.S. She told her operatives that te work was just too much for her. After the case with the train she was over it. That hell hole was enough to scare a gard dog. Remembering those faint times, Rebecca sighed. It was hard for her to give up her life in S.T.A.R.S. Also when she was only a short-time member. She felt like a wuss. It was hard for her to put the memory up. But for a year now she had her-self a nice home cradled right beside the edge of Raccon City. She got her-self a job in accounting and was good to go. Life wasnt hard, only typacle. Though she still misses the day of fighting with her comrads and she actually had a bit of a crush on Billy back at the train case. But the things that yucked her were those dogs, and those zombie's skin was so wet, it felt like it was gonna fall off! The good thing was, S.T.A.R.S said it was safe with Unbrela Corp. fading slowly. But would the T virus ever be distroyed?

"I think its time for me to hit the sack." Rebecca yawned. But there was a knock at the door.

"Now who would be coming up at this hour." she said slowly walking towads the door.

She heard faint sounds of thunder and lightning she could see out her window. Rebecca slowly opened the door, a poor dressed man stood at the door.

"H...hello?" the man said in a shirvoled old voice.

"Yes sir." Rebecca answered.

"Do you mind, I just need a place to stay for the night, Im sorry but Im a poor man on the streets, I have nowhere to go." the man said sweetly.

"Well come in, dont stand in the rain." Rebecca replied. Rebecca was usually always to sweet to say no to a man in need like this. She let the men in hardly shutting the door behind her. "Sit anywhere you like." she exclaimed to the man.

"Th...hank you." replied the man with a smile. Then the man fell silent.

"Sir." Rebecca asked. "S...sir!" she asked again excep in a more stern cop voice as she walked up to the man.

"Mmmmuhhh..." the man replied in a low moan.

"Sir!" she yelled again in worry.

Suddenly the man poped out of the seat moaning and groaning his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his arms thrust forward.

Rebecca shrieked in terror as its gut started to drizzle out of its clothes from its stumach area. The zombie lunged forwad grabbing Rebecca, his face making away to her neck. Then Rebecca kneed the zombie causing him to fall backwards into the wall, dark brown-ish blood oozing on the wall.

"It cant be!" Rebecca yelled. She ran to a cabinet where she took out a hand gun and 50 shot ammo.

Then there was a sound of broken glass coming from up-stairs. Rebecca ran up quickly only to see a scratched up man. It remined her of her comrad durring the train case. The man seemed to be dead, but suddenly another sound of broken glass was heard and dog like rotted figures appeared. Rebecca shrieked.

"Its Stars all-over again." she muttered, holding the hand-gun tightly. She slowly pushed herself into a pitch-black corner inching her way to the closet hearing the dog's growls and sniffs. Yes! She managed to slip in the closet without any sound but she couldnt see a thing. But she bumped into something wet, something, eww. Then...

BOOOOM!

A zombie had grabbed her from behind brutally moaning. Then Rebecca turned around kicking where no man zombie no man wants to be kick. The zombie hissed passing out as he fell to the ground. The growl of the dog grew louder, the the animal had heard it all.There was a sudden crash to the closet door. The dog seemed to be trying to break the door open! The door was cracking, there was no way out. Just then the dog split through the door bumping it head against the wall. Rebecca ran towads the window. Her heart pounding in her chest, her legs pumping. Jumping out the window her feet clashed onto the concreet as she could see more zombies down the street. She ran passed them, having no time to waist ammo.Then right out of the bush something grabbed her, covering her mouth. Once she had a chance to look at him he wore a black S.T.A.R.S vest and his hair was a punker's nerrow long blonde hair. The man let his hand of her mouth as Rebecca took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Are you ok?" the man asked in a light and deep voice. "My name is Leon whats yours."

"Rebecca, Rebecca chambers." she replied The two seemed to be hiding behind a bushle of trees. Rebecca took a peek out of the trees, zombies were headed towards her house with tortches. She watched as her house went up in flames.


	2. Leon and Rebecca Face the Chalange

"Why do you want me to come with you..." Rebecca asked sterny.

" Because, I heard you were an old S.T.A.R.S member, but anyway we have to go to the poliece station and rescue the others, if we dont, they'll be zombies' shit, now come on!" Leon said as Rebecca nodded firmly.

_This zombie crap just gets worse and worse._

Rebecca thought as they led their way out of the trees and into the zombie filled streets. Then, rain started pouring down, thunder clashed, and lightning flew across the sky.

"Oh boy, please tell me because it is not my time for a tornado." Rebecca said as she blocked her face from the eye itching wind while running.

"Come on!" hollared Leon.

Rebecca held her gun firmly beside her running past zombies, even zombies coming out of their homes. Then rebecca could hear growling. A dog had jumped right for her. Rebecca dodged down to shoot as the bullet pierced right through the head of the dog. Then Rebeccza took off running, her legs pumping so hard it felt like she was just now losing 10 pounds a minute. The poliece station was straight ahead croweded with zombie citizens and some officers.

"Leon, Im gonna need some help here!" Rebecca yelled through the wistling wind.

"I just hope you can handle it." Leon chuckled.

"Haha very funny!" replied Rebecca.

Rebecca shoved her way through zombies trying not to waist ammo, their slimy skin on her elbows rubbing up to her arms. Leon was having a hard time too.He kneed zombies in the face, trying make his way towards the door, Rebecca got there first pulling Leon in the room slamming the door hard! BOOM SHUT!

"Are you alright." Rebecca asked

"Yea, I felt like you were about to karate chop me back there." Loen laughed "Now lets got to the top of the building and get our-selves out of this hell-hole."

"Right!"

So they set off climbing upstairts fnding no one. But they could here some on breathing ata door.

"Hello, whole there." Rebecca asked.

"Thank god you're here." said a muffled voice from the room.

Leon opened the door. The helicopter piolit sat on the floor alond with two kids one was about a 10 year old brother and the second was a, looked like a five year old sister.

"Hurry, we've got to get out of here, this place is a mess, all of our officers are dead, gone and I ran out of ammo." the piolit explained.

"We'll get ya out of here." Leon replied

To the two children embrassed in each other's arms. The yung sister was holding a zebra.

"Hey, we're here to help whats your names..." Rebecca said sweetly.

The young girl replied softly. "L...Lenn." Lenn had dark brown short-long hair wearing jeans and a shot sleve shirt.

The boy replied also. "Loen." This child Leon had a face almost exactly like the officer Leon and he had punkers long thin and nerrow blond hair. He wore shorts and a short-sleve shirt.

"Theres no reason to be afariad, were here to help." Rebecca said anagin sweetly. " We wont let those monsters get you, so dont be scared ok." "So Lenn, whats the name of your zebra."

"Beebee." replied the yung girl with a smiled.

"Well he's going to be ok too." Rebecca said.

Just then, she looked to the side to see a women in the corner in a red dress with long red hair. Rebecca walked over.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked. She could see that the women was holding a kitchen knife by her side.

"Please...please protect my children." said the women faintly

"Dont worry mam" Rebecca replied

Rebecca walked up to the officer Leon who was still checking the room.

"Leon, I have two children, they seem to be brother and sister, names are Leon and Lenn, and a women, she didnt give me her name, she seems to be the mother of the children." Rebecca said firmly.

"Ok, another Leon eh." Leon asked

"Yea, he looks just like you." Rebecca replied.

"Well, we have to get the people and the piolit to the helicopter so we can get out of here."

"Right!"

"Ok, come on everyone!"

Everyone got up and headed towards the door. Rebecca opened up the door as everyone rushed out. The moaning of zombies were coming from the hall.

"Ok, everyone stay together!" Leon yelled

Everyone began their way up the stairs, zombies rushing from the hallways. Rebecca gripped her un as the zombies came forward. But suddenly, the women pushed through holding the knife up in the air. The zombies grabbed for her but she was too quick, lashing at the zombies. Some of the fell to the ground, others, grabbed at her. But to everyone's surprise, she had seemed to clear the hallways. Everyone run up to her in shock.

"Are you ok!" Rebecca asked. " I never knew someone could fight like that with a knife."

"Im fine but we have to get out of here, more of those things are coming and I can heard their gross moaning, hurry!" said the women

Leon led the way as they tripped and trampled into a dark room. No moaning was heard and when they emerged they came to the roof of the building and saw the helicopter booked with zombie officers.

"Crap." the yunger Leon muttered.

The zombies came after them slowly. Rebecca aimed her handgun ready to shoot. She had to be careful of shed blow up the helicopter and they would all die! I dont know how but she managed to pierce five zombies in the head with 1 bullet.The women Leon andRebecca ran up to the zombies kicking and pushing them out of they way. The piolit along with the children, ran up in the helicopter and slamming the door shut. They watched as the zombies started to wake.

"Ahh, I cant find the friggan key." the piolit yelled.

The zombies were starting to climb onto the roof.

"Think you idiot, where could you have put it!" Leon yelled.

Rebecca and the children gasped as zombie with tortches started to slowly walk to the helicoper.

"Oh, here it is." the piolet grabbed the key from under the seat and started up the helicopter.

The zombies began to throw the tortches but missed as the helicopter took off and the zombies on the roof seemed to be pounding angrily.


	3. Mansion Again!

"You mean we have to go in that mansion!" Rebecca yelled. "You know what past S.T.A.R.S members have said about that place, Its a zombie hell-whole, and beside, the children might get lost in there!"

Leon sighed. " But...we cant stay in the forest, this is just one nightmare we'll have to survive, so...lets go!" Leon yelled leading them through the tall bushes, seeing the lit up mansion that await them, and it looked as if it were staring at them, waiting for them...

Leon kicked down the door holding his gun firmly close to him. The erie flicker of the candle light sent a chill running down his spine.

"Im scared mommy!" Lenn muttered shuving close to here mother.

"Dont worry hunney..." she replied, grasping the knife she had in here hand.

Everyone could hear the clutter taping of their foot-steps and here the thunder going on outside. There was a short creeking noise they could here from above them. Thunder boomed againand came a sound of rushing wind...BOOOOM the friggan door flew right open blowing in corpses that rushed towards them.

" DUCK!" Rebecca yelled as everyone pulled backwards, flabbergasting!

The zombies flew over them, there annoying moans. Everyone put their hands infront of their faces to keep away from the breaking wind that surrounded them. Also, the creak sound became louder...louder..CRACK! Above them, rushing woodpieces made their way towards their faces...what could they do...


End file.
